


Of Fay and Bigfoot

by Bacner



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Black Bear, Dyson - Freeform, F/M, Fay (Lost Girl), Gen, Short Story, bo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Dyson tells Bo a story of rangers, Fay and Bigfoot
Relationships: Bo/Dyson (minor)
Kudos: 1





	Of Fay and Bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to Showcase™.

"Dyson," Bo once asked, when the two of them were making out, "just out of curiosity, do any of the unorthodox news stories, you know – about Bigfoot and the Loch Ness monster – have anything to do about us, even indirectly?"

"I'm not sure," Dyson didn't mind a breather occasionally, "as a werewolf, news crews make me uncomfortable, so the Ash keeps me out of that loop, thankfully."

"And?" Bo pressed, feeling that Dyson was holding something back, as he usually did in their talks, "what do you know, nonetheless? Spill!"

"Well, there was an incident when one of us got killed by a bear and everybody thought that Bigfoot did it instead," Dyson replied, reluctantly.

"Say what?" Bo made a very convincing imitation of Kenzie. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Dyson admitted, going down the memory lane, "it several years before you came – five or six, and it took place on the West Coast. A forest ranger went there to study the black bears and their behaviour-"

"And she was the Fay?" Bo asked and got it wrong.

"No, the Fay was the poacher – the bear poacher," Dyson stalled Bo's next question. "His name was Weren, and he was a jerk to put it lightly."

"The Fay have poachers? I thought that we were so in tune with nature-"

"We are, that's why it takes a special kind of the Dark Fay to take up poaching, and they are not well liked, even by the other Fay. But Weren didn't mind. He lived in the west, he killed bears-"

"And then the forest ranger came."

"That she did. She came there to study the behaviour of the bears to see how they'll adjust to a newcomer in their midst – another black bear, this one flown from the east."

Now Bo must've looked completely confused, so Dyson took pity and began to explain. "Black bears, apparently, come not only in black, but in all sorts of other colours as well: bay, brown, reddish, whitish... The newcomer was more of a brownish sort of a bear and he was almost as big as a brown bear, much bigger than the other bears in that place. Thus, when it came there, the other bears got quite upset."

"And Weren-"

"Weren, as I said before, was a jerk. He was so busy harassing that human girl that he missed the bear's arrival, but the bear didn't miss him. Remember how I told you that Weren was the kind of Dark Fay that could poach animals? Well, the animals can sense that kind of Dark Fay quite easily, and react to it accordingly, by fleeing or attacking. That bear chose to attack, and Weren – who had become rather obsessed by the ranger – missed it."

"So where does the Bigfoot come in?"

"That bear killed Weren so thoroughly, that the forest ranger – already driven off her mental balance by Weren's powers – decided that Weren might've been killed by Bigfoot and wrote her report accordingly. That caught the attention of my superiors, and so I was made a part of the clean-up crew and investigative squad that went to see if there really was a Bigfoot around there, somewhere. There wasn't, of course, but thus a Fay's death by a bear became known as a Bigfoot attack on the news. Does that answer your question?"

"Yup," Bo nodded and thoughtfully, and she and Dyson returned to making out.

End.


End file.
